pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Heavenly Incense Rune
Heavenly Incense Rune is one of three great mysteries of True Morning Dao World.Ch. 1168 It is inhabited by the rune spirit, which has premonition powers.Ch. 1173 About Heavenly Incense Rune was located in the easternmost corner of True Morning Dao World. consisted of nine huge incense sticks. Each of them was several thousands of feet thick, and were more than one hundred thousand feet tall. From the distance, they looked like nine huge pillars that stood tall in the galaxy. Wisps of smoke rose from them, which turned the area indistinct. Six of the nine incense sticks had been extinguished. Only three were still burning. It seemed no matter how long they burned, their height did not diminish. It existed since very ancient times and is of unknown origin. The closer one gets to the Heavenly Incense Rune, the more their cultivation base will boil, and they will have a breakthrough in cultivation. But all of this is fake. The cultivators of True Morning Dao World are strangely attracted to this Heavenly Incense Rune. Once they get close to it and experience the feeling of their cultivation bases increasing, they are unable to forget that feeling and constantly want to return to this place. However, once a cultivator gets close to this place more than three times, they will never be able to walk out. As if they had lost their intelligence, they will move into the space between the nine incense sticks. The cultivator will fuse into them and have their souls scatter. Cultivators treated it as a mirror three times. If they were stuck in their cultivation, they would come to Heavenly Incense Rune to gain an epiphany and help them with cultivation. Only those with strong willpower could leave Heavenly Incense Rune. Ch. 1171 Heavenly Incense Rune has a great effect on Abyss Builders. It can disperse part of souls in Abyss Builders' clones and grant them their own wills. And it copies paths of cultivation of people in extinguished incenses. It can help the Abyss Builders who have reached a bottleneck in cultivation. Every time an incense stick is extinguished, it means that an Abyss Builder’s clone went there and gained independent will. Then Abyss Builders can possess their clones second time, which makes their power erupt and helps reach a breakthrough.Ch. 1174 Incenses *Third Heavenly Incense - Su Ming's Surging Indulger Clone *Sixth Heavenly Incense - Su Dao Yi's clone *Unknown Heavenly Incense - Su Xuan Yi's clone Other extinguished incenses apparently also have Abyss Builders’ clones. Background Over the years, countless powerful warriors had come in an attempt to unravel the mysteries of the Heavenly Incense Rune, but no one was able to do so. Morning Dao Sect had sent a lot of manpower and resources to research the secrets of the Heavenly Incense Rune, but those people had returned empty-handed. Even Su Xuan Yi had investigated the place before, but he had not obtained any answers either. The cultivators who descended from Saint Defier Expanse Cosmos had investigated it as well, but also found no answer. Quotes "Tis useless. I revealed the secret of the universe and has thus paid the price. I doth not know when ye shalt pay thine… but what the secret of the universe has shown wilt be fulfilled. This… wilt never change. There is nothing thou can changeth even if you destroy the remaining Heavenly Incenses. Today is today, yesterday has passed." Ch. 1175 Reference List Category:Runes Category:True Morning Dao World